Memorias de un Voyeurista
by hikaru88
Summary: ¿Qué harías si uno de tus hobbies es observar la vida nocturna de tus vecinos?, ¿Qué harías si fuese visto como un delito?, ¿Qué harías si alguien te descubre y te chantajea por ello? Esta es la historia de Katsuki Yuuri, quien descubrió lo entretenido que puede ser vigilar a tus vecinos.
1. Prólogo

Ok, aquí otra vez resucite, sé que estuve inactiva por….. 2 años? Y tengo pendientes dos historias que no he olvidado pero por ahora aquí estoy con otra adaptación, siempre las hacía con historias sasunaru o Yullen pero para esta historia me imagine a Yuuri y Viktor como protagonistas y bueno me gusto bastante lo que imagine, por eso les comparto, mi loca adaptación.

Sin más les dejo el primer capítulo que vendría siendo un prólogo, por eso lo cortico espero lo disfruten.

 **Parejas:** Viktor/Yuuri

 **Rating:** NC-17 resumiendo M, pero por ahora T

 **Advertencias:** AU, violencia, temas de índole sexual (por eso el rating) ósea hay limones ^^, y dios sabrá que más a medida que avance la historia.

 **PROLOGO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HOBBIE**

 **.**

 **.**

« Memoria 1: 6:30 de la tarde, la mayoría de las personas han cumplido con su horario de oficina y se encuentran en sus hogares haciendo la cena, quehaceres del hogar, viendo tv, leyendo algún libro o perdiendo el tiempo. »

-Agh!, no así no, mejor escribo lo que veo y ya.- Esas fueron las palabras de un joven de 23 años llamado Katsuki Yuuri, trabajador social, de cabello azabache, y ojos cafés los cuales casi siempre están cubiertos por unos lentes de marco azul que le dan una apariencia taciturna, vive solo en el apartamento 905 en el penúltimo piso del edificio Dostoievski*. Desde este piso es posible apreciar un amplio panoráma de lo que es la pacifica ciudad de San Petersburgo en Rusia, de sus casas y edificios convencionales, de los lindos paisajes que podía apreciar en el horizonte al despertar a las 6 de la mañana y de los atardeceres que en ocasiones lograba ver al regresar de su trabajo, del edificio de apenas 7 pisos que tenía al frente, de los grandes ventanales que los cubrían, y por supuesto de las personas que viven ahí.

Todo este análisis de entorno comenzó una tarde aburrida en la que Yuuri no tenía nada que hacer, acababa de hablar con su amiga de la infancia Yuuko quien le reclamo por no ir a visitarla y le dijo que se preparara a quedar sin descendencia si es que no iba a la fiesta de cumpleaños de sus trillizas, esa invitación que parecía más una amenaza provoco que sintiera no solo un cansancio físico por el trabajo sino uno emocional, el solo pensar que tenía que volver a Japón era como un recordatorio de los sueños que jamás pudo cumplir, así que por mera inercia prendió el televisor que no tenía ningún programa interesante, al pasar cada canal le llamo la atención un boletín informativo del clima que decía que el cielo estaría despejado y que sería posible ver venus, así que a paso perezoso se dirigió a su closet y saco un telescopio que le regalo su mentora Minako, ella se lo había dado como regalo al dejar Japón le había dicho que era un recordatorio de que las estrellas no eran algo imposible de alcanzar, Yuuri no le vio significado a esa frase por lo que lo acepto agradecido pero no emocionado, nunca fue un amante de la astronomía pero quería despejarse pensar en otra cosa y ese aparto tal vez podría ayudarlo.

Este nunca había sido usado por lo que estaba cubierto de polvo, aunque su ensamble fue algo tedioso logro armarlo, estaba tan concentrado intentando no fracasar en su intento de calibrar y poner en posición el aparato que se asustó cuando vio a dos figuras en el edificio del frente que iban y venían, le pareció peculiar la escena por lo que siguió viendo.

Podía ver que se trataba de una pareja que discutía, aunque desconocía el motivo pudo ver como la situación empezaba a empeorar cuando la joven le tiraba jarrones y demás cosas al tipo, Yuuri supuso que el sujeto saldría del apartamento, pero se sorprendió al ver como el sujeto en un arranque de furia tomo con rapidez las manos de la joven y la zarandeo de un lado a otro, podía ver la expresión de dolor le muchacha, y fue ahí cuando se asustó.

Bajo tan rápido como pudo y salió de su edificio, vio un teléfono público y desde ahí realizo una llamada anónima a la policía reportando un caso de violencia doméstica, se suponía que no debía espiar a los demás, así que para evitarse problemas llamo como anónimo y colgó el teléfono, cuando subió a su departamento para ver como seguía la situación, se sorprendió de lo que vio.

El tipo besaba a la joven con tanta furia y pasión desmedida, que el azabache le dio la impresión que los tenía a centímetros de él, la chica le correspondía de igual manera, le pareció bastante irónica la situación y sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a observarlos con su nuevo juguete.

La temperatura en el apartamento de al frente empezó a elevarse, Yuuri empezó a sentirse abochornado, se estaba excitando, por lo que estuvo tentado a dejar ese aparato y entrar a su cuarto tomar una ducha de agua fría y no volver a usar ese telescopio, pero la tentación y la curiosidad le ganaba, así que como si de una porno se tratara empezó a ver a la pareja mientras sentía su respiración más pesada, sabía que su timidez le impedía destacar y relacionarse con los demás a tomar acciones atrevidas, era su forma de ser pero en ese momento sentía una urgencia incontrolable por tocarse, jamás pensó que vería algo así, jamás pensó que se excitaría de esa manera, y jamás pensó que cuando su mano iba deslizándose lentamente desde su pecho hasta el borde del pantalón, un grupo de policías entro súbitamente al apartamento interrumpiendo a la pareja y a Yuuri que se puso pálido de la impresión al ver que esposaron al "abusador" y protegieron a la pobre víctima, de la segura follada que le iba a dar aquel sujeto.

\- Mierda!. - su rostro se puso azul, no se acordaba de la policía, aunque ver como todo se aclaraba y la policía se retiraba haciendo reverencias y pidiendo disculpas le provoco una sonrisa, la primera sonrisa del día, de repente aquel cansancio que sentía se había esfumado.

Ya habían pasado 4 meses desde entonces y siempre que Yuuri podía y tenía tiempo no perdía la oportunidad de observar las... "estrellas" con su telescopio, ya conocía a varios de sus vecinos, y no precisamente por sus nombres, eran sus hábitos y la vida que tenían la que a Yuuri le gustaba observar, incluso una vez en una de sus tantas sesiones de astronomía se convenció a sí mismo, que tal vez de esa manera podría ayudar a alguien, un ladrón podría entrar a alguno de los apartamentos tal vez, algún ataque cardiaco a alguno de los ancianos que Vivian solos, se sentía como una especie de ángel de la guarda.

Sin embargo muy pronto ese Hobbie sería el origen de muchos problemas para el joven Yuuri.

Owari.

.

Espero que la historia pinte bien para ustedes, recibo sugerencias, tomates, o cartas bomba soy masoquista recibo lo que sea, y mejor si son votos comentarios o que agreguen la historia a su biblioteca (guiño).

Nos leemos en el que será el primer capítulo.

*Dostoievski es el nombre del reconocido autor de la novela crimen y castigo.


	2. I Vecinos

**I. Vecinos**

* * *

Con la respiración agitada, y sus músculos tensos ya cubiertos con una pequeña capa de sudor formándose sobre su bronceada piel, y haciendo un esfuerzo que podía describirse como sobrehumano por la posición en la que se encontraba y por el peso que tenía encima, el joven del sexto piso ubicado en la esquina del edificio intentaba subir una barra cuyos discos en sus extremos sumaban un pesaje que no se podría considerar apto para él, hasta que fue interrumpido por la visita de una joven quien entro al lugar como si fuera si lo conociera de toda la vida, al joven parecía no importarle ya que volvió a su gimnasio improvisado y empezaba a levantar unas mancuernas que provocaban que los brazos del joven se tensaran demarcando sus bíceps y deltoides, gracias al esfuerzo que hacía por levantar aquel instrumento; la joven parecía quedar hipnotizada por el movimiento de los músculos al contraerse y por los gestos que el joven hacia en su esfuerzo por levantar la pesa en cada serie. Por lo que se fue acercando al joven hasta quedar atrás de su espalda y en un aire coqueto posó sus manos sobre ya los sudorosos hombros que fueron perdiendo tensión a medida que con confianza las manos ajenas empezaron a hacer masajes, y su rostro se acercaba susurrando a su oído palabras sugerentes que iban caldeando el ambiente, porque el joven de inmediato dio la vuelta tomando a la chica de la cintura levantándola sin esfuerzo para acomodar las piernas ajenas a su alrededor provocando que su miembro ya despierto se frotara contra la pelvis de la joven, quien feliz por sus efectos empezó a mecer su cadera y a besar a su compañero quien le correspondió convirtiendo el beso en uno fogoso y asfixiante.

No habían pasado más de 5 minutos de juegos previos donde se quitaron sus prendas superiores y las manos traviesas de la joven se perdían entre el elástico de los pantalones del otro, en ese momento mientras su grandes manos bajaron con rapidez al trasero de la joven, quien emitió un sonoro gemido al sentir los lentos pero fuertes apretones que la obligaban a bajar su cabeza y apoyarla en su pecho a medida que seguía moviendo su mano sobre el miembro del otro, quien de un momento a otro detuvo el movimiento de sus manos al mismo tiempo que apretó fuerte sus ojos y abría su boca exhalando fuerte, la joven en un movimiento mecánico y con los ojos viendo un punto fijo saco su mano del pantalón mirándola con aire ausente ahora mañana con la corrida del otro.

Segundos después el joven desaparecía del lugar y volvía con algo que le parecieron unas esposas y una fusta al parecer, el chico con las manos juntas a modo de súplica y guiñándole un ojo le suplicaba a la chica que le castigara por su falta aunque no lo podía asegurar esa fue la impresión que tuvo a la distancia porque desde su balcón vio como la chica con una sonrisa confiada salió del cuarto, llevándose al joven quien recibiría su castigo por su problema de aguante, así la pareja despareció de su vista.

* * *

Al frente de aquel edificio unos pisos más arriba detrás de su telescopio estaba con las mejillas sonrojadas y sus manos temblorosas que minutos antes habían estado ocupadas entre sus pantalones, mientras veía el encuentro entre el narcisista del tribal y la chica nueva que ahora llamaría la dominatriz.

Apenas eran las 9 de la noche cuando decidió entrar a su apartamento para calentar lo que sería su cena, ya cuando terminara vería nuevamente esta vez en el 6 piso si un joven a quien nombro el neko rebelde ya había llegado a casa, no sabía nada de ël solo que al parecer era un universitario y que siempre llegaba a su casa a eso de las 10 de la noche. Todos los días antes de ir a la cama observaba si ya había llegado, le parecía que aún era muy pequeño para vivir solo o tal vez era un instinto reprimido de sobre protección porque desde los 17 años dejo la casa de sus padres para estudiar en estados unidos sin ninguna objeción de sus progenitores, aquel chico rubio le parecía de carácter rebelde, aun recordaba con una sonrisa el día que decidió ponerle su "apodo".

Era un domingo en la mañana todo era bastante tranquilo mientras dormía hasta que despertó por el sonido de un equipo de sonido a todo volumen, primero se sintió alarmado por el alboroto luego porque a pesar de lo ruidosa que era la canción sabia su nombre era welcome to the madness, impulsado por la curiosidad de saber quién era el dj de esa mañana se acercó a su balcón, desde ahí pudo ver a un joven rubio que al parecer aseaba su habitación mientras movía su cabeza de arriba a abajo y usaba una escoba como guitarra, imitando a aquellos que veía en la televisión en conciertos de rock pesado aunque no lo hacía con exagerados ademanes, lo hacía cada tanto mientras un minino lo seguía de allá para acá en la habitación que el limpiaba, en ese momento nació el neko rebelde, un joven a quien le gustaría conocer en persona algún día, sabía que no era muy probable por eso lo compensaba con su vigilancia nocturna.

Después de 4 meses Yuuri ya se había encariñado con varios de los habitantes del edificio de al lado aunque podría admitir que ese cariño variaba de acuerdo con el actuar de las personas que estaban bajo el lente de su telescopio, por ejemplo decir que le tenía cariño al narcisista de tatuaje sería algo falso, podría decir que lo que sentía era curiosidad nacida desde el día que llamo a la policía con una alarma que resultó ser falsa meses atrás, el comportamiento de ese sujeto no lo podía explicar bien, siempre lo veía con mujeres diferentes y por lo que pudo darse cuenta le gustaban las prácticas sexuales poco ortodoxas, que en momentos le daba la impresión que las practicaba con una forma de desahogo. Era un sujeto que no sabía describir pero estaba seguro que tenía una personalidad que él no sabría cómo manejar.

Un piso más abajo estaba una señora mayor que vivía sola, de facciones duras que le daba la sensación de ser alguien estricta, aquella mujer cada viernes salía y aunque no estaba seguro del porque siempre esperaba hasta que ella llegara a la seguridad de su apartamento cada viernes, el apodo que decidió darle fue de Madame Strogiy*, ese apodo nació el día que la vio entrando al edificio al mismo tiempo que llegaba el neko rebelde, a lo lejos podía ver como ella de brazos cruzados le llamaba la atención por algo, y aunque no sabía que le decía estaba seguro que le hablaba de sus modales o de su apariencia.

Al lado del apartamento de la madame vivía un sujeto de unos cincuenta y tantos que también vivía solo y que le llamo la atención el día que el gato rebelde puso Welcome to the madness a todo volumen, esa vez el salió por su balcón a gritarle que apagara ese "aparato del infierno" para Yuuri fue algo curioso ver un cuadro como aquel, por eso nombro al señor, abuelo neistovyy**, ya que eso parecía ante sus ojos cuando lo veía reclamarle algo al vecino rubio del piso de arriba.

Luego estaba un joven del 4 piso que vivía con su... ¿amante? Esa era la impresión que le daba siempre que observaba por su telescopio, veía llegar a un joven de cabellos castaños alto, y aproximadamente una hora después llegaba otro de cabello claro y atractivo a simple vista. Al parecer vivían juntos pero no estaba seguro y no sabía de qué iba su relación exactamente, pero empezó a suponer que eran pareja desde que vio al rubio llegar con una ramo de rosas y vino que eran al parecer un regalo para el otro joven, con ellos no había tenido la valentía de verlos tan seguido porque sentía que podría ver algo que no debería o que tal vez le gustaría y de cierto modo le daba miedo, aunque no sabía exactamente a qué. A ellos prefirió apodarlos los chicos x.

* * *

Luego de ese largo monologo donde mencionaba a sus blancos más vistos decidió guardar su telescopio, cuando en un último vistazo vio el apartamento de aquel narciso y se sorprendió cuando vio que la chica ya no estaba y en su lugar habían unos sujetos vestidos de negro que hablaban con él, aquellos sujetos la verdad no les daba buena espina y menos al ver como el narcisista del tribal les entregaba algo compacto del tamaño de un ladrillo envuelto en una bolsa negra y los otro le pasaban un sobre, ese escenario le pareció muy sospechoso por no decir que ilegal solo que no sabía qué hacer, no sabía si llamar nuevamente a la policía como hizo meses atrás o dejarlo pasar, estuvo a punto de dejar las cosas así cuando vio que los sujetos entraron a un cuarto de ese apartamento y sacaron a la dominatriz, estaba amordazada y apenas cubierta por una sabana, se veía que forcejeaba con uno de los sujetos que la sujetaban, en ese momento fue cuando bajo corriendo y desde el mismo teléfono público llamo a la policía reportando una actitud sospechosa por un vecino del edificio, no dio su nombre y esperaba que nadie se diera cuenta, la verdad es que no quería meterse en problemas.

Al llegar a su apartamento guardo el aparato, no quería que la policía mirara los alrededores y le encontraran el aparato ese, se adentró a su apartamento para tomar algún te que lo tranquilizara, y mientras el agua calentaba en la tetera verificaría si la policía ya habría llegado, sin embargo apenas dio el primer paso hacia el balcón el timbre del teléfono de su apartamento sonó, asustándolo.

No quería contestar, tenía que verificar si la policía había llegado aunque le diera miedo, sin embargo ese molesto sonido que se hacía más molesto a medida que el número de timbres aumentaba se obligo a contestar, y al hacerlo se arrepintió porque lo que escucho le costaría el sueño de esa noche, necesitaría más que una taza de té.

-Debes ver con tus ojos y no con un telescopio, te has portado mal joven Katsuki Yuuri-

* * *

 _Termine!_

 _Primero les quiero agradecer de verdad me alegra mucho que les guste la historia, y que dejen sus comentarios no saben lo feliz que me hacen :3 les pido porfa que me disculpen si hay algún error si ven alguno porfa me lo dicen y corrijo que mejores jueces y críticos que todos los que leen a mi engendrito. Por cierto también me disculpo por el intento de lemon hetero que hice, narrarlo se me hace muy difícil pero intente hacer lo mejor que pude y me disculpo si alguien pensó que me equivoque de historia o si los traume._

 _Por ultimo espero que se hayan entretenido descubriendo a cada personaje aunque creo que estaba fácil no?_

 _Por lo pronto espero que el siguiente capítulo ya quede mas larguito y nos vemos en el Siguiente cap ;)_

* * *

 _*строгий en ruso significa estricta_

 _** неистовый en ruso significa gruñon_


	3. II KARMA

**II. Karma**

* * *

No podía sentir el aire llegar a mis pulmones, no podía parpadear, sabía que mis ojos veían un punto fijo pero mi mente solo podía procesar una imagen borrosa, mis piernas temblaban y mi voz quedo reducida a la nada, sentía que había quedado atrapada en un nudo en mi garganta, no sabía qué hacer, ¿me habían descubierto?

—¿Sabes que les pasa a las personas que no se portan bien?- su voz se notaba seria pero había algo de burla en ella.—

—¿Quién habla?—

—no se responde una pregunta con otra, ¿sabes que les pasa a las personas que no se portan bien?—

—no sé de qué me habla, y deje de molestar—

—¿te molesto?, pues creo que aunque ellos no se den cuenta, molestas a tus vecinos cuando los espías, eso es de muy mal gusto.—

* * *

Colgó tan fuerte el teléfono de disco que venía con el viejo apartamento, que por un momento pensó que lo había roto, aunque no le hubiese importado en ese momento, solo quería que la tierra se lo tragara, no sabía en qué pensar, lo habían descubierto!, no tenía miedo de que lo acusaran por ello, poco le importaba si se armaba un escándalo, por lo general siempre fue muy callado e introvertido no tenía muchos amigos y sus conocidos eras personas del trabajo, por lo que podría renunciar y comenzar de cero. Sin embargo recordó a su familia, si se armaba un escándalo en su pueblo natal los que sufrirían los prejuicios serían sus padres y eso si era algo que no podía permitir, no otra vez.

No le quedaba de otra más que ver si ese psicópata seguía con las llamadas, le preguntaría nuevamente quien era y haría lo posible por hablar con él y de ser necesario compraría su silencio, sabía que con su sueldo tal vez no podía reunir mucho pero tenía que agotar todas las posibles soluciones, tenía que salir de ese problema que aún no conocía, no sabía su nombre, no sabía cómo era su rostro, la única pista que tenía era que por su voz trataba con un hombre, cosa que podía dificultarle las cosas, todo dependía de la mentalidad de aquel sujeto mirón.

—Un momento ¿Mirón?—

Alzo la vista pensativo por un momento y como si de una revelación se tratara algo en su cabeza hizo clic, y de metafóricamente hablando sintió un bombillo iluminando la corona de su cabeza; Se dio cuenta de que si ese sujeto sabía que espiaba a los demás, fue porque el también espiaba a la gente y en su particular practica le vio hacer lo mismo, por decirlo así compartían ese hobbie, aunque aún era demasiado pronto para juzgarlo ya sabía que decirle a ese sujeto cuando volviera a llamar, si es que lo hacía y si lo denunciaba se defendería diciendo que veía las estrellas, que apenas era un amateur con el manejo del telescopio y que si vio que espiaba era porque ponía en posición y calibraba el aparato, que las apariencias engañaban y que la víctima ahí era el, porque un sujeto extraño al parecer lo vigilaba y peor aún le llamaba a su casa con acusaciones que ni al caso.

Sintiéndose como todo un erudito por su conclusión se relajó y se acostó a dormir, ya tenía un plan que le salvaría su reputación y sobre todo la de su familia si es que les llegaban a informar cosa que dudaba, para que eso pasara tenía que ser por un allegado a él, que viviera en Rusia y que también conociera a su familia y de ese "selecto grupo" solo podía contar a su mejor amigo Pichit y su asistente Minami, este último sabia de él porque siempre le preguntaba sobre su vida privada alegando que además de un asistente era su amigo y que como tal debía saber más uno del otro, los demás compañeros que tenía no lo conocían lo suficiente y su relación no pasaba del plano laboral.

* * *

Un nuevo día llegó, así como su monótona rutina, levantarse, desayunarse, bañarse y vestirse e ir a su trabajo, sin embargo con cada acción siempre volteaba a ver el teléfono esperando a que este sonara, quería saber si el sujeto llamaría pero no fue así, por lo que ya en su trabajo con aire ausente llenaba unas formas que debía entregar a sus superiores, cada una de estas contenía las solicitudes de sus "apadrinados" como los llamaba.

Por su trabajo siempre tenía que estar en contacto con personas marginadas por la sociedad, "sobrantes" que por cuestiones llamadas destino terminaron en la calle o correccionales, su trabajo consistía en asistirlos como buen terapeuta y ayudarlos a volver a la sociedad como personas de bien, en un principio pensó que no podría con ese trabajo pero como si se tratara de una penitencia por lo sucedido en Japón, decidió comenzar de nuevo en un trabajo mas difícil si se le podría decir así, ya que hablaba con personas a las que podrían tildar de peligrosas, tal vez por eso luego de pensarlo bien ya no sentía el pánico inicial que le provoco escalofríos al hablar con el tipo del teléfono.

Una semana había pasado sin ver por su telescopio o recibir llamadas misteriosas y aunque sentía una pequeña voz en su cabeza que le repetía que debía ver porque desde hacía mucho no sabía de sus amigos, se contuvo a esa tentación, sin embargo cuando comenzaba la abstinencia del primer día de la segunda semana no se pudo contener y saco su juguete prometiendo que solo sería un vistazo. Puso en posición el telescopio mirando al cielo como si de verdad fuera a ver las estrellas, viendo aquel manto negro que estaba sobre él y a los astros que como pequeños puntos lo iluminaban, no fueron más de 5 minutos los que pasaron cuando se cansó de aquella apacible vista cuando observo el reflejo de una luz y que provenía de un bombillo encendiéndose en el edificio del frente, " _ **ya sabía a quién observaría"**_ ese fue su pensamiento mientras enfocaba en el apartamento de los chicos x.

* * *

Sus jadeos eran escandalosos, no sabía que podría llegar a tener una respiración tan pesada, desde hace 5 minutos no había podido detenerse, por supuesto quien podría al ver como la luz de la habitación de aquellos dos era prendida y las siluetas detrás de las cortinas se hacían más claras para luego desaparecer, dejando de estorbar el campo de visión de Yuuri. Las cortinas habían sido abiertas de par en par por el rubio mientras a su espalda el de cabellos castaños empezó a besar apasionadamente al blondo, se notaba la pasión desmedida en los movimientos de esos dos porque aun sin el telescopio podría ver como se quitaban con apuro las prendas sin dejar de besarse a pesar de la incómoda posición para el cuello del blondo, esa visión fue la que le llamo la atención en un principio, quería verlos pero no quería a la vez, por eso para distraerse, se obligó a pensar en nimiedades que no le hicieran ver como un pervertido " _ **¿su cuello no se cansara?, como lo supuse son pareja, es decir eso los hace gays"**_

Y ahora no podía quitar la vista de aquella pareja que veía con más detalle gracias al telescopio que le permitía apreciar como un rubio completamente desnudo era empujado una y otra vez contra el gran ventanal de su habitación mientras este con la mirada gacha no dejaba de jadear mientras atrás de él el de cabellos castaños lo embestía sin descanso una y otra vez, ese constante vaivén junto con el rostro en éxtasis del rubio fue lo que hizo falta para tener a un Yuuri completamente empalmado en el balcón de su apartamento haciéndose una paja mientras les veía, su razón quedo en el olvido cuando vio al rubio levantar su pierna izquierda con la ayuda de su pareja y este parecía embestirle con mayor profundidad al parecer, porque vio al otro arquear la espalda mientras con la mano libre el otro le apretaba los pezones, ese acto hizo que Yuuri hiciera lo mismo, quería sentir en carne propia lo que el otro porque por su cara de satisfacción se notaba que las olas de placer eran más intensas y vaya que lo pudo comprobar cuando al mismo tiempo que movía su mano sobre su erección empezó a mover su dedo pulgar e índice sobre su propio pezón presionándolo con saña; Cuando empezó a aumentar la velocidad con su mano, la sensación se hizo más intensa y no pudo evitar sentir un fuerte espasmo en su estómago y un agradable hormigueo en la parte baja de su vientre, cuando se imaginó en esa situación que lo llevó al orgasmo, uno de los más fuertes que había tenido en sus aburridos y calmados 23 años.

Con la respiración más calmada trato de procesar lo que había hecho, " _ **se había masturbado mientras veía a dos hombres teniendo sexo**_!", es decir ya lo había hecho antes pero cuando veía al narcisista con alguna de sus conquistas, sin embargo y a pesar de que usaban todos esos juguetes no se había sentido tan caliente como cuando vio a los chicos x, que por cierto ya pensaba en bautizarlos nuevamente y llamarlos los chicos xxx, ese pequeño análisis le hizo dudar sobre sus preferencias sexuales, siempre pensó que era hetero, y es que siempre sintió un cariño más que entrañable por su amiga de la infancia Yuko, aunque si se ponía a pensar, con ella nunca fantaseo, de hecho de no haber sido por las pajas que se había hecho desde que empezó a ver por el telescopio podría jurar que era asexual.

—será que soy...—

Mis palabras quedaron en el aire cuando escuche el timbre del teléfono poniéndome en alerta, podría ser aquel tipo, que sonara el teléfono después de ver a los chicos xxx me asustaba, por eso al cuarto timbre con el credo en la boca conteste.

—Hola Yuuri! Porque no me esperaste, quería que nos fuéramos juntos a la estación de tren, ¿por qué? ¿por qué?, ¿es que ya no quieres que sea tu amigo?— solté un suspiro de alivio al escuchar a Minami en la línea, no podía negar que me sorprendió que tuviera el número de teléfono del apartamento cuando tiene mi número de celular.

—Pudiste llamarme a mi celular Minami, y no pienses mal estaba apurado, por cierto de donde sacaste este número?— la intriga me ganaba, tal vez podría encontrar al sujeto de la llamada misteriosa si daba con la persona que le dio el número a mi asistente.

—Pichit me lo dio como no me contestabas tu celular lo llame a él, y me dijo que si dejaba de molestarle me daría el teléfono de tu apartamento, creo que interrumpir su sesión de selfies con mis llamadas es el mejor método para sacarle información. —escuche una risita animada que me contagio y me hizo imaginar la cara de un Pichit frustrado al ver arruinada una selfie suya —Bueno, ya que sé que estas bien y a salvo en tu apartamento te dejo, nos vemos mañana y no te olvides de mí, recuerda que soy tu amigo-asistente y debo estar contigo siempre ayudándote adiós.—

— No exageres, adiós— suspire sonoramente cuando escuche nuevamente el timbre del teléfono, a veces Minami podía llegar a ser además de gracioso muy insistente, ya entiendo porque Pichit cedió ante su pedido.

—Minami lo que me vayas a decir me lo dices mañana, estoy cansado y voy a dormir.— como no escuche respuesta pensé que tal vez estaba haciendo un puchero o un berrinche, pero escuchar una risa apagada al otro lado me puso en alerta, esa no era la voz de Minami.

— Es comprensible que tengas sueño, yo lo tendría si hubiese tenido una corrida como la que tuviste hace rato ¿verdad?— mis mejilla se ruborizaron por esa mención pero estando a la defensiva ya tenía lista mi defensa

— ¿Quién es usted?, no voy a permitir que un desconocido busque intimidarme.

—Oye Yuuri disfrutaste más verlos coger a ellos que al vanidoso ¿cierto?— mi boca entreabierta por la impresión parecía querer decir algo pero no sabía que.

— No sé quién carajos es usted, pero si sigue llamando voy a llamar a la policía— tenía que mantener la calma no podía perder el control

— Crees en el karma Yuu-ri?— pude notar que al mencionar mi nombre su voz adquirió un tono juguetón— Porque desde ahora así me puedes llamar.—

—Karma no es un nombre real déjese de juegos de palabras y dígame quien es y que quiere de mi—

— No quiero nada en particular solo que pagues por lo que haces, espiar a las personas creo que no es algo muy normal y aquí puede llamarse delito, ¿sabes que es violación a la privacidad?— no me dejo contestar porque siguió con su infantil explicación. — Pues es un delito mi querido Yuuri y es lo que has estado haciendo, no sé si en Japón sea normal, pero aquí en Rusia se paga con cárcel.

 _ **"mierda**_!" Ese sujeto sabía que espiaba a la gente y ahora me amenazaba con la cárcel, no era un tonto sabía que un comportamiento como ese ameritaba penas pequeñas o grandes fianzas, por eso no podía dejarme amedrentar por aquel desconocido.

— ¿Y qué carajos ha estado haciendo usted?, no creo que por mera coincidencia me haya visto, usted también espía a los demás y entre esas personas estoy yo, me espía y me amenaza, ese delito es peor que el mío.— escucho nuevamente esa risa cínica que ya me estaba agotando la paciencia que tengo y que por cierto es bastante.

— Joven Yuuri dejemos las formalidades y trátame de tu, no seas tan vanidoso no te espío, solo observo cuando sales al balcón, y ya que da la casualidad de que tengo una buena panorámica desde mi apartamento casualmente te vi, ahora si me preguntan no te amenazo al contrario te corrijo, digamos que estoy dando un servicio a la comunidad, tu deberías saber más que yo de eso, ¿verdad trabajador social Katsuki Yuuri.?— Luego de esa última revelación escucho el tono agudo y continuo del teléfono.

 _ **"El bastardo me Colgó**_ **!"**

No sabía que pensar, sentado a un lado de la cama con las manos sobre su cara mientras esta se encontraba agachada analizaba la situación, le pareció curioso que tuviera esa postura, hace tiempo que no la adoptaba, la última vez fue en Japón, sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente mientras buscaba ver la mejor manera de solucionar el problema, el tipo que se hacía llamar Karma sabia su nombre, de que país era, sabia su número de teléfono y sabia en que trabajaba. Tenía que averiguar quién era ese sujeto o de lo contrario empezaría a pensar en una nueva vida fuera de San Petersburgo.

* * *

 **Próximo capitulo**

—Joven Katsuki tiene correspondencia— era inusual recibir correspondencia de parte de alguien que no fuera mi familia, y más que fuese un sobre sellado sin remitente, o eso pensé cuando vi la esquina inferior del sobre, sentí que mi cara perdía su color al ver una diminuta k en letra cursiva.

 _ **Karma.**_

* * *

 _Termine!_

 _¿ Hola a todos siguen ahí? se que es un capitulo algo lento pero era necesario para poder comenzar con la historia en toda su forma._

 _Espero que no se hayan dormido con el capítulo y les agradezco mucho por los reviews, vistas y tomates que le dan a este engendrito que apenas está creciendo, el tiempo que uds le dan para mi vale oro :3._

 _Por otra parte les tengo una noticia una buena y una mala :P_

 _La buena es en cada capítulo habrá avances del próximo y que ya tengo en mente una historia nueva que será viktuuri, sé que así como el trasero de Yuuri es una de las parejas más utilizadas para fics, arts, etc... Pero es que me gana y creo que plasmar la idea que tengo en la cabeza es algo que debo hacer si o si, creo que no la he visto en ningún otro fic. Y la mala noticia es que si empiezo con la historia que les comente que por cierto será omega verse, de pronto me demore con la actualización de memorias de un voyeurista aunque eso depende de que tan inspirada este._

 _Creo que eso era todo por ahora._

 _Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo ;3_


	4. III 10 Razones

**10 Razones**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto?

— ¡Eres un egoísta solo piensas en ti!

— ¿Acaso no te importamos?

—Te di una oportunidad y la desaprovechaste, olvídate que tienes una familia aquí

— ¡No vuelvas!

— ¿Por qué? Ahora por tu culpa somos el centro de todos los chismosos

—Por tu culpa ahora nuestra vida es un infierno. ¡Lárgate!

Aquellas palabras hirientes parecían un mantra, se repetían una y otra vez, hacían eco en su cabeza y con cada segundo que pasaba, el sonido se hacía más fuerte se sentía rodeado por manos acusadoras que le señalaban sin titubear, y entre el coro que formaban esas voces podía distinguir las voces de su familia. Con el rostro contraído pudo distinguir los rostros de sus padres y su hermana detrás de esos dedos acusadores. Era como si se encontrara en infierno nuevo, uno lleno de oscuridad, destinado a juzgarle una y otra vez por sus errores.

.

.

.

Estaba sudando con la respiración agitada y con sus mejillas húmedas, toco una de estas y confirmo que ese rastro de humedad fue la huella que dejaron lagrimas rebeldes que derramaron mientras tenía esa pesadilla, no había podido dormir esa noche oscura solitaria por culpa de las pesadillas que se repetían una y otra vez, y todo por culpa de un psicópata, sentía miedo y mucho, no quería que su pesadilla se hiciera realidad por lo que con decisión, se acercó a su laptop y empezó a escribir lo que sería el inicio de una nueva vida.

.

.

.

—¿Estás seguro de esto Yuuri?, ya habías adelantado varias cosas aquí, si le dices a la directora que te molesta ella puede ayudarte. — se notaba el asombro del director de recursos humanos al leer mi solicitud.

—Si estoy seguro, por lo pronto te pido le entregues esto a Mila por favor

—está bien, solo piénsalo ¿sí?

—creo que no hay nada que pensar pero te agradezco por tu preocupación Michelle—No quería sentirse interrogado por eso siempre se mostró evasivo y a la defensiva

El resto del día paso sin contratiempos aun no recibía la llamada de su jefe así que simplemente se dedicó a adelantar su trabajo lo más que pudiera, no quería dejar nada incompleto, esa era su idea hasta que escucho a lo lejos una voz escandalosa que se hacía cada vez más fuerte, estaba acompañada por el eco de unas pisada que al parecer iban a toda velocidad y emulaban la estampida de una manda de elefantes. Con un tic en la ceja se imaginó quien era el artífice de tal escandalo

—Minami no hagas escándalo, recuerda que estas en la oficina— murmuro cuando ya tenía a su asistente a su lado, estaba agitado con sus ojos llorosos y cuerpo tembloroso

—Yuuri! Yuuri! ¿Es por mí?, dime que te molesta y lo cambiare, o si es por culpa de alguien más solo dímelo y me encargare de él, me asegurare de que parezca un accidente— ese último comentario le hizo reír, se imaginó a Minami enfrentando a una silueta negra con una k en su rostro, ese pequeño lapsus le provoco a Minami que inclinara la cabeza curioso y de un momento a otro soltara en llanto como si dos cascadas cayeran de sus ojos.

—lo sabía es por mí, si quieres golpearme hazlo Yuuri, humíllame, pero no te vayas, es más me voy yo primero para que no te vayas pero por favor Yuuri quédate. — ese gesto le enterneció, definitivamente debía ser un buen amigo para su asistente y para que mentir a él le agradaba mucho su compañía, sin embargo puso un rostro serio asustando más a Minami y mientras enfrentaba su mirada chocolate con la mirada castaña clara cuando menos se lo espero le golpeo con fuerza la espalda.

—no vuelvas a decir que te vas para que no me vaya, no sé de donde sacaste la información pero eso es algo que será un hecho hasta que encuentren otro lugar al cual trasladarme así que no dramatices y ponte a trabajar.

—está bien pero sigue en pie lo de golpearme, por cierto Pichit quiere hablar contigo en el descanso— **"las noticias vuelan"** pensó, por lo menos su mejor amigo había tenido un poco más de tacto y no le armaría un escándalo como el de su joven asistente.

.

.

.

Llevaban más de un minuto así mirándose a los ojos uno con reproche y otro con indiferencia, era como si quisiera encontrar las respuestas que no iba a recibir viéndole así, era su mejor amigo y confidente pensaba que lo conocía bien pero definitivamente a veces no entendía a Pichit.

—Y bien, ¿me vas a decir que carajos te pasa?

—nada

Con un gesto desesperado mientras sus manos apretaban en su cabeza y violentamente sacudía su cabello le grito —¡como que nada!, quieres trasladarte a otra ciudad, micky me lo conto, porque no me lo contaste, debe ser por algo grave si no me lo contaste primero y no querías que nadie se enterara, así que dilo ¿qué paso? — con una mueca de asombro debía decir que el me conocía más a mí de lo que me imagine, estaba acorralado.

¿Que debía hacer? Decirle, no te preocupes es solo un traslado, un loco acosador me molesta no le puedo decir nada porque tiene bastante información sobre mí, me quiere castigar ya que veo a mis vecinos por un telescopio y que a veces cuando los veía coger terminaba jalándomela?. No ni muerto le diría eso y aunque sabía que su amigo era incondicional y no le iba a juzgar por ello, que no pasaría de un regaño y luego unas cuantas bromas e indirectas lo dejaría pasar, pero no, él quería salir de ese problema solo.

—Pichit es solo una solicitud, Mila no la ha leído y no me ha llamado tal vez ni la haya leído, recuerda que las transferencias deben ser justificadas y que además debe haber un puesto vacante para que se pueda hacer; Te lo contare todo si aprueban mi solicitud— suspire, al final de mi evasiva explicación, era lo único que podía decir.

—Está bien, pero ni creas que te dejare en paz, me tendrás que contar que es lo que te está pasando, desde hace 3 días no eres el mismo y me preocupas.

—De verdad no es algo de qué preocuparse— y aunque sabía que eran palabras al aire, se dio cuenta por la mirada de su amigo se dio cuenta que no le creyó.

.

.

.

—Buenas noches Joven Katsuki—

—Buenas noches Leo. — avanzaba al ascensor cuando aquel joven portero le llamaba nuevamente y le entregaba un sobre

—Joven Katsuki tiene correspondencia— me pareció algo inusual recibir correspondencia de parte que alguien que no fuera mi familia, y más que fuera un sobre sellado sin remitente, o eso pensé en inicio hasta que vi la esquina superior de este, sentí que mi cara perdía su color al ver una diminuta k en letra cursiva

 _ **Karma**_

" _ **Mierda**_ **"** —¿está bien joven? —el llamado preocupado de leo me volvió a la realidad y con una sonrisa forzada asentí mientras le pedía que no fuera tan formal, y que me tratara de tu, no debía preocupar a nadie ni alertarlos por mi conducta.

Ya en la segura soledad del asesor pensaba una y otra vez que podía hacer, ese tipo k parecía no querer darle tregua.

" _ **Me va a volver loco!"**_ pensó mientras arrugaba el sobre que tenía en sus manos, quería romperlo, hacerlo mil pedazos y quemarlo, pero tenía que saber qué era lo que le dejo ese bastardo. Era la primera vez en su vida que le temía y odiaba a alguien al mismo tiempo.

Con un sonoro suspiro me adentro a mi apartamento y me siento en mi pequeño comedor mientras veo el sobre que tenía enfrente sobre la mesa.

Cansado de dudar tomo el sobre y lo abrió, en él había una carta y un sobre más pequeño del tamaño de un tarjeta de crédito, con el corazón en la boca empezó a leer lo que contenía.

 _ **Querido Yuuri.**_

 _Tal vez en estos momentos me odies por mis llamadas anónimas, pero créeme que lo que quiero hacer es corregirte, no quiero que alguien como tu termine envuelto en un escándalo, si otra persona se da cuenta…., sabes que puedes perder tu trabajo, y si me permites decirlo eres muy malo espiando, el del séptimo piso ya sospecha algo así que agradéceme._

¿Agradecerle? Prefería que fuera ese tipo quien se diera cuenta, estaba seguro que el solo le llamaría la atención

 _También quiero decirte que si bien no haces daño a las personas terminaras haciéndote daño a ti mismo si continuas con esto, se porque te lo digo, no quieres estar metido en problemas así que agradéceme otra vez._

 _¿_ es que no se da cuenta que lo peor que le pudo haber pasado fue que ese tipo lo haya visto?, por su culpa ya se estaba haciendo un cliente fiel de té y ahora buscaba infusiones más fuertes para dormir.

 _Sé que tienes muchas preguntas pero créeme, no querrás saber las respuestas, y es mejor que las cosas queden así, deja de ver por ese telescopio, que esta sea la última advertencia o de lo contrario tomare medidas para que dejes de hacerlo por las malas. Puedes abrir el sobre más pequeño y darte cuenta que hablo en serio, en su interior hay 10 razones para que me obedezcas._

 _ **Karma**_

—Joder—esta vez si se trataba de una amenaza en toda su forma y por alguna razón quería hacer caso omiso, pero no se quería arriesgar, con mirada expectante abrió el sobre y quedo de piedra al ver su contenido.

10 Fotografías mías, en todas estaba con el telescopio, espiando, mirando al edificio de al frente, cada una tenía la hora de toma, por lo que podría asegurar que la excusa de calibración no sería creíble.

¿Quién sería tan idiota para calibrar en una misma noche calibrar 4 veces el aparato?, a medida que avanzaba con las fotos se pudo dar cuenta de sus expresiones, cada una de estas cambiaba de sorpresa, a vergüenza hasta que llego a la novena foto, ahí vio su rostro ruborizado y su mano apenas tanteando el elástico de sus pantalones. Por lo que con los dedos temblorosos pasó a la décima foto y vio lo que más temió, en esta se podía ver completamente empalmado con su mano derecha apretando su polla. Esa foto fue de la vez que vio al narciso _**"maldición!"**_

Esa foto fue la gota que derramo el vaso, con rapidez empezó a verlas una y otra vez, tenía que encontrar desde donde se habían tomado las fotos, debía encontrar al maldito, tenía que enfrentarlo, siempre se consideró tímido, pero ahora se sentía diferente como si hubiera sido poseído por un Yuuri decidido, vengativo y altanero, no entendía de donde salió, pero no le molesto al contrario le gusto.

—¡Te encontré!— cada una de las fotos se tomó desde el mismo punto, la toma fue hecha desde lado oeste de su apartamento, al parecer desde el edificio de al lado, con prisa corrió hasta su armario y saco el telescopio, lo armo y enfoco al edificio que quedaba a un costado, al parecer no era uno residencial parecía ser de oficinas, puso el lente en Angulo horizontal y empezó a recorrer ventana por ventana sin embargo no encontró nada, las luces se encontraban apagadas no se veía nadie cuando empezó a mirar el décimo piso sonó el timbre del teléfono.

.

.

.

" _ **No contestes, no contestes"**_

Tenía que encontrarlo o no podría dormir, Yuuri siguió buscando pero no encontraba nada ni una pista. Dejo el balcón y se acercó al teléfono y con rabia lo tomo.

— ¿Conque quieres jugar a las escondidas? —eso lo dejo perplejo el tipo lo estaba viendo en ese momento, entonces debía descartar el edificio de al lado pero entonces desde donde lo estaba viendo ahora.

—No sé de qué me habla y si no me va a decir que carajos es lo que quiere voy a colgar y lo seguiré buscando.

—wow!—Su voz sonó asombrada— no pensé que fueras así, te imaginaba mas…. Sumiso, me sorprendes y quiero que sepas que me gustan las sorpresas por eso te diré algo, en ese edificio no me encontraras, y si vas a seguir con esto te recuerdo que la amenaza de la carta es real salvo una cosa quien te castigara soy yo.

— como pretende castigarme si ni siquiera es capaz de dar la cara, no lo creo posible a menos de que contrate matones. —estaba fuera de si quería respuestas y las quería ahora.

—hay diferentes clases de castigos mi querido Yuuri y déjame decirte que hoy te castigare, debes pagar por hacer caso omiso a las 10 razones que te di.

—No le creo absolutamente nada— iba a colgarle pero en ese momento la voz al otro lado del teléfono hablo fuerte.

—904—fue lo único que dijo—ese es el número de tu apartamento ¿no? Pues adivina, tienes un lindo regalo ahí.

—De que carajos habla no voy a abrir la puerta, no quiero un psicópata en mi apartamento, voy a llamar a la policía—su labio inferior temblaba no sabía que hacer

—¿y arriesgarte?, no estoy en tu puerta, si quieres déjala asegurada con la cadena yo de ti no dejaría ese regalo por mucho tiempo afuera, ve y abre yo esperare.

Con paso lento y dudoso se acercó a la puerto para mirar si había alguien por la mirilla, suspiro fuerte al ver que no, abrió apenas un poco para ver que le había dejado y vio una caja, parecía que no había nadie pero, tal vez el sujeto se había ubicado fuera de su Angulo de visión, volteo a ver la bocina del teléfono y de un impulso abrió la puerta de par en par dispuesto a enfrenta a quien fuera que estuviese ahí,

No había nadie solo esa caja, al parecer el tipo decía la verdad, sin embargo se asomó viendo por el largo y desierto pasillo, sin darse la vuelta regreso a su apartamento y agarro el teléfono.

—ya la tengo y ahora que.

—no comas ansias deberías servirte un vino o algo de licor al momento de abrirla, tengo una idea ¡la abriremos juntos!, ve por un trago y en 5 minutos vuelvo a llamar— Yuuri quedo en silencio preguntándose como sabia ese tipo donde vivía, las amenazas ya no le producían tanto pavor como el saber que un desconocido sabia bastantes cosas de él. Al parecer debería llamar a la policía.

—¿Pero qué voy a decirles?— todo era confuso no sabía qué hacer, por lo que siguió el consejo del tal karma y fue por un trago, le hubiese gustado un sake, tomarlo hasta perder la consciencia pero en su lugar encontró una botella de whisky. —perfecto.

Con un vaso en la mano y el trípode del telescopio en la otra empezó a arrastrarlo para entrar la evidencia, dejo de hacerlo cando el teléfono volvió a sonar.

—vaya eres obediente, que tal si empezamos, abre la caja.

No le gustaba saber que parecía que recibía órdenes, pero quería ver el interior de la caja.

—muy bien veras un sobre muy parecido al que recibiste hoy me imagino que ya sabes que es, ábrelo— lo hizo, abrió el sobre que como supuso tenia fotos, pero estas no tenían el mismo ángulo de toma que tenían las primeras que recibió, estas parecían haber sido tomadas desde el frente, era una locura su edificio era más alto que el del frente, " _ **¿porque se veía que esa foto la tomaron desde más arriba?".**_

—¿Lo ves?, puedo estar en todos lados, así que no pierdas tu tiempo buscándome—su cara enrojecía cada vez que veía las fotos, estas eran más escandalosas que las anteriores, eran de la vez que vio a los chicos x, inclusive había una foto que tomo su rostro en el orgasmo, con su mano derecha cubierta del semen que era disparado y la izquierda dentro de la camisa, no sabía si sentir raba o vergüenza—¿ya sabes lo que se siente mi querido Yuuri?.

—¿que es lo que quiere? —un suspiro desde el otro lado se escuchó.

—ya te lo dije no quiero nada en particular solo ayudarte, y para eso hay que aplicar medidas correctivas. Será mejor que te prepares, desde hoy vamos a empezar.

—¿que?

—lo que escuchaste, baja a la portería, Leo tiene otro paquete para ti.

.

.

.

 **En el próximo capitulo**

No sabía que pensar la escena le asustaba, no quería seguir con esta locura, pero tampoco quería quedar como un cobarde, dio un respingo al escuchar nuevamente aquella voz.

—Hazme caso y ahora tócate—

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Termine!**  
Creo que le estoy metiendo mucho misterio al personaje que ya sé que todas saben quién es. Por cierto este capítulo salió más largo y el avance más corto en toda la historia de este fic.

Espero les haya gustado y muchas gracias por sus comentarios, votos y tiempo dedicado de verdad gracias.


	5. IV Caja Misteriora

Hola a tod s, sé que merezco de todo por mi retraso y por ilusionarlas con la actualización pero de verdad el tiempo no me ha dado estas últimas dos semanas, sé que no tengo perdón, y solo espero que no dejen la historia la culpable soy yo no este engendrito T.T

Bueno lo prometido es deuda, sé que dije que hace más de una semana pero tuve una pelea titánica con mis parpados y literal me dejo tirada encima de mi cama pero aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo espero les guste y sepan disculparme por mi demora T.T.

Sin más l s dejo con este nuevo cap que espero cumpla con sus expectativas :)

* * *

 **IV. CAJA MISTERIOSA**

— No estoy jugando, baja con Leo.

Un sonido agudo y continuo fue lo que escucho luego de esa orden dejándole con la palabra en la boca, karma le había colgado.

Estaba inmóvil frente al teléfono que ya había colgado, sintiendo como una vez más el miedo volvía a su ser con fuerza renovada al igual que la intriga que sentía, sabía que tenía que bajar a la recepción no podía dejar un paquete de ese tipo en otras manos por mucho tiempo, si un sobre tenia fotos suyas... _"que mierda podría tener un paquete"_

Con decisión bajo al primer piso a paso firme, esperando que los atosigues terminaran de una vez, no creía poder aguantar más fotografías.

— Hola leo, ¿hay algún paquete para mí?

— Joven... digo Yuuri- se corrigió Leo — sí, hace poco un mensajero dejo esto, es curioso que hagan entregas a esta hora, debe ser algo importante-

"importante, claro", ese pensamiento provoco que su postura se tornara lánguida y sus ojos se entrecerraran con resignación — si... — dijo mientras desviaba la mirada pensando que debía decir — me llamaron del trabajo avisándome que estuviera pendiente, Gracias leo y me alegra que no seas tan formal conmigo, adiós. —

— adiós jov..., digo Yuuri! — Se corrigió el joven portero mientras veía la espalda del inquilino acercarse al ascensor.

El paquete que recibió era una caja de unos 40 cm por 30 cm, y a pesar de su tamaño no era pesada, al contrario lo que sentía pesado eran sus pies, cada que daba un paso hacia su habitación era como si llevara zapatos de plomo en lugar de sus cómodos tenis negros de franjas blancas, con un suspiro entro al apartamento y dejo la caja en el suelo, donde la observo como si fuera lo más interesante que había visto en el recibidor desde que se mudó, después de cruzarse de brazos frente a ella con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza gacha mientras hacia un sonido con su garganta similar al de un mantra que solo mostraba su indecisión, decidió en un arranque de valentía salir corriendo a la cocina, donde tomo un cuchillo afilado con el que cortó la cinta adhesiva que envolvía la caja misteriosa.

— ¿Y si tiene algo peligroso? — era más que evidente que cualquier cosa que viniera de un desconocido era peligrosa, _"al mal paso darle prisa"_ pensó. Abrió la caja deslizando con fuerza la punta del cuchillo en medio de la cinta, provocando un estruendoso ruido al quitarla de la tapa.

Sentía que todo iba en cámara lenta a medida que levantaba las tapas y ahora con esa sensación de intriga estaba seguro que tenía una razón más para temerle y odiar por igual al tal Karma.

* * *

Mis ojos no podían abrirse más por la impresión, tenía que ser una broma, ¿a quién rayos se le ocurre empacar dos cajas dentro de otra más grande?, que manera más insensata de querer llamar la atención o joder a la gente, no sabía cuál de las dos opciones era la intensión de karma pero de seguro era la segunda, mire con más detenimiento el interior y me fije en un nota que estaba sobre la caja más pequeña que decía

 _-Sé que eres curioso, pero no abras las cajas hasta que te vuelva a llamar-_

 _Karma._

 _"da órdenes por teléfono, y ahora con notas"_ — rodé los ojos fastidiado arrodillado y al mismo tiempo asustado sintiéndome como un hamster al frente de la caja mirando el teléfono esperando a que sonara, no pasaron más de 5 minutos cuando doy un brinco del susto al escuchar cómo suena, anunciando una llamada entrante, con paso resignado me acerco a contestar, pero no hablo solo dejo escapar un sonoro suspiro.

— Vaya, te comió la lengua el gato o es que no hiciste caso a la nota que te deje, si es eso tendré que ser más severo contigo.

— no he abierto las cajas si es lo que quiere saber —

— Amazing! — suena un tono cantarín desde el otro lado que me perturbó, en definitiva este sujeto es impredecible. — me alegra que seas obediente, entonces miremos que hay adentro.

— ¿miremos? —

* * *

Esa última frase dejo pensativo a Yuuri, ¿a qué se refería con miremos? el único presente era el, y a no ser que Karma tuviera algo que le permitiera ver a través de las paredes no podría ver si hacia lo que le pedía, e inclusive le podía mentir, aunque si lo pensaba bien dentro de su personalidad la mentira no era una característica que se le acomodara bien.

— Saca la caja más pequeña y ábrela — Su voz volvió a tornarse seria.

— bien, ya la saque, y ahora que hago.

— dime Yuuri que ves? —

— Papel de burbujas — menciono mientras metía la mano en su interior — y ... ¿Un celular?.

— Bingo!, ese es mi regalo ahora puedo llamarte sin necesidad de que estés en el apartamento, tendrás que llevarlo contigo siempre, pero no te detengas sigue buscando.

— hay un... — Si pensó que sus ojos no podían abrirse más estaba muy equivocado, — ¿pero qué rayos? — " _porque envía una cámara de vídeo, ¿que quiere hacer_?"

— te recuerdo que aquí soy yo quien hace las preguntas, y respecto a tu pregunta, si es una cámara y se usa para grabar — el de cabello azabache rodó los ojos por la infantil explicación y espero a que el otro terminara de hablar — como veras hay un manual de instalación, es muy sencillo de hacer así que instala la cámara.

— ¿Ahora?

— te dije que era yo quien hace las preguntas y si ¡ahora!.

La situación se estaba tornando peligrosa, y parecía que lo más seguro era llamar a la policía, pero sabía que si lo hacía no podría salir indemne de esa situación, no se podía ir del lugar porque el sujeto sabía mucho de él, por lo que decidió seguir el juego y encontrar algún punto débil en el sujeto o esperar a que el tipo se aburriera de molestarlo. por lo que comenzó con la instalación del aparato, que no le tomo más de 10 minutos, hubiese sido menos de no haber sido por la configuración de red que debía dejar lista, _"por lo menos aprendí que es una dirección IP"._

— Ya está instalada.

— Préndela y empieza a grabar, mañana en la mañana llevaras la cinta a la oficina de correos que está al frente de la estación y la dejaras a mi nombre.

 _"Claro!, llegare a la oficina con una memoria usb a nombre de Karma, me van a tildar de loco"_ pensó — No dijo nada solo hizo caso y encendió el dichoso aparato.

— Ahora saca el celular que está en la caja y préndelo, desde hoy te llamare a ese celular, solo yo conozco el número, así que digamos que ese aparato es el lazo que nos unirá de ahora en adelante, y recuerda si intentas estropearlo la policía abrirá antecedentes contra ti el mismo día que decidas hacerlo.

— Bien ya lo tengo — su voz sonó desganada, sin ánimos y con un tinte de tristeza que dejo en silencio por un momento a K, quien después de unos segundos dijo.

— Bien, quiero que estés pendiente, te llamare al celular.

15 minutos, ya llevaba esperando a que sonara ese condenado celular y nada que timbraba, definitivamente no entendía a ese sujeto, no le dejaba hacer preguntas, se la pasaba dándole órdenes y ahora lo dejaba esperando. cansado de ese juego se acostó sobre la alfombra del apartamento y miro hacia el techo luego de que su brazo se alzara hacia el mientras veía el celular, no habían pasado más de 30 segundo en esa posición cuando este vibro y del susto Yuuri lo soltó provocando que este cayera sobre su rostro.

— ¿Y ahora qué?.

— No comas ansias, ahora si puedes ver lo que está en la otra caja destápala y muéstrate a la cámara cada vez que saques algo.

— ¿Para qué? ¿Quiere que me muestre a la cámara?.- cada vez entendía menos.

— porque quiero ver tus expresiones, y que sepas cual es el sentimiento de saberse observado por alguien más, recuerda que esto es un castigo, para eso es la cámara ahora has lo que te digo.

Con el credo en la boca y su mano derecha temblorosa saco una bolsa mediana con algo negro en su interior, desempacándola, el joven moreno abrió en demasía sus ojos al ver un pequeño chaleco de cuero.

— Dime que sacaste —pregunto con anticipación

— un chaleco de cuero... —

— ¡Vaya! querido Yuuri sacaste el regalo más inocente, prueba otra vez.

— Olvídese del querido, y dígame ¿por que hace esto?

— no comas ansias, espero que sea de tu talla, creo que tengo buen ojo para eso pero tu cuerpo creo que es engañoso, ahora sigue sacando.

—¡No pienso hacerlo!

—Claro que lo harás, … si te molesta la cámara, olvida que está ahí y recuerda que todo quedara guardado. Por cierto, cuando te lo pongas quiero los pantalones afuera!, y para que no te estorbe el celular déjalo en altavoz, porque a partir de ahora tus manos las tendrás ocupadas.

 _"Como era posible que alguien con una voz elegante y autoritaria le pidiera que hiciera algo así"_ , — se sentía estúpido por considerar en seguir esas instrucciones, pero estaba solo y de verdad esperaba que Karma se aburriera de su juego y lo dejara en paz, porque ya no pensaba que era un castigo, estaba seguro que solo era diversión la que buscaba el otro sujeto, y él era el bufón.

Con movimientos bruscos y usando solo sus piernas se quitó sus pantalones y los arrojo en algún lugar, para luego quitarse su camiseta y así ponerse el dichoso chaleco, en parte agradecía tener unos boxers negros, así no se sentiría tan estúpido.

—Ya te cambiaste?. — esa voz nuevamente lo alerto.

— sí, pero que quiere con eso, me obliga a ponerme un diminuto chaleco que apenas me queda, me pide que me quite los pantalones y todo esto lo hago mientras una cámara está grabándome y... — se interrumpió en su reclamo al caer en cuenta que todo lo que dijo apuntaba a una persona por gustos particulares. — Es Gay.

— Que directo, me sorprendes pero no, no soy gay, soy bisexual si es lo que quieres saber, y para que veas lo buena persona que puedo llegar a ser te responderé ¿sabes que quiero?, quiero verte, nada más, sabes que a los verdugos les recompensan por hacer su trabajo ¿Cierto?, pues esta es mi recompensa, y claro esta tendrás mi silencio a cambio.

Se le cortó la respiración. Iba en serio, aquel tipo quería hacer... no tenía idea de que cosas quería hacerle pero ya les tenía miedo sin saber. Sin embargo en ese momento recordó a sus vecinos los chicos X, recordó aquella vez que los vio coger y lo que sintió, recordó que se imaginó siendo el protagonista de aquel salvaje acto carnal y fue consciente de que ahora sentía la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo al saber que al menos por unos minutos él era el protagonista.

Debería estar asqueado y no obstante, en algún momento su cuerpo había empezado a reaccionar ante lo desconocido, tal vez el estímulo de aquella voz profunda e íntima que sonaba como a través del teléfono lo habían hecho reaccionar, tal vez la curiosidad, no lo sabía pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que empezaba a tener una erección.

—Ya está, tengo puesto el chaleco y estoy sin pantalones frente a la cámara — menciono mientras trataba de convencerse de que aquella situación era de lo más bizarra y que estaba ahí solo por chantaje

—wow, que agresividad, ahora dime como te vez en el—Su voz se escuchaba suave y seductora—. ¿No te sientes diferente?

No sabía decir si sentía diferente pero la atmósfera cambio en la sala de estar, el corazón del japonés empezó a acelerarse, no entendía como en tan poco tiempo había cambiado de un estado de miedo a uno de excitación. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Qué le estaba haciendo aquella voz?

— me veo, diferente, no me siento yo, mi yo normal jamás andaría así, el cuero se ajusta bastante a mi cuerpo y no me siento cómodo — dijo mientras veía la prenda

—Sabes esa descripción tan inocente ha hecho que me empalme, imaginarte así me ha excitado mucho. — eso voz era profunda y en cierto punto ronca, Yuuri sintió un corrientazo que le hizo jadear al escucharlo así, y su cabeza empezó a imaginar la sombra de un hombre sentado en un gran sillón, con el rostro oculto y el pene como un asta elevado con orgullo entre las piernas abiertas.

—¿Qué sigue? —dijo con suave voz—No sé qué más quiere, no soy alguien que podría llamarse atractivo, es más para un homosexual no creo que sea su tipo mi cuerpo es escuálido y tiendo a engordar.

Yuuri en esos momentos ya estaba consciente de su propia excitación, agradecía no tener puestos los pantalones, y esperaba que esos sosos comentarios acabaran con el ambiente que se formó en su casa y así como un tempano de hielo la enfriara.

—No es verdad, creo que como espectador conozco bastante tu cuerpo y déjame decirte que tendrías a quien quisieras a tus pies si te lo propones, y para demostrarlo descríbeme cada parte de tu cuerpo, quiero saber cómo te vez.

— ¿Que? — pregunto confundido.

— imagina que es un juego y solo sígueme la corriente, ahora dime como ves tu cabello.

— es negro nada extraordinario. — respondió sin ninguna duda.

— yo lo veo de un negro brillante al parecer, suave al tacto, que me provocan unas inmensas ganas de jalarlo, y verlo completamente hecho un desastre mientras tus ojos están llorosos y tus mejillas encendidas por el placer que te podría provocar. Ahora dime Yuuri que piensas de tu boca. — pregunto con una voz más profunda.

— Es... pequeña — dijo luego de soltar un suspiro, la declaración de aquel sujeto lo había dejado en shock y además más caliente que antes

—rosada, provocadora, anhelante y llena de suspiros y gemidos que yo te provocaría solo con usar mi boca y mis manos — su respiración sonaba con fuerza—. Yuuri que piensas de tus pezones, ¿dime como son?

— son pequeños y rosados como los demás, nada que compararse con una chica —

—No lo creo, cuando te vi la otra vez me fije que son sensibles y bastante, desde esa vez he deseado tocarlos y chuparlos, ¿alguna vez has tenido un orgasmo sólo con tocarte los pezones?

—No… —contestó Yuuri en un suspiro —él no era un guru del sexo pero en cierta forma le avergonzaba sentirse así, tan expuesto a que se notara su falta de experiencia

— Me gustaría estar ahí, comprobarte que es posible. — Dijo con voz queda y ronca — ahora quítate la ropa interior y dime… ¿la tienes dura? — Silencio, solo escuchaba la leve respiración del japonés al otro lado de la línea, por lo que en su afán de continuar karma presiono —si no contestas me preocupare y llamare a la policía, responde Yuuri

—Sí, — no quería mentir porque estaba seguro que se oiría muy falso

— Buen chico ahora tócate, este será el primer pago que recibiré por castigarte, mi recompensa será escuchar tu voz en el orgasmo Yuuri.

 _ **Owari!**_

* * *

 _ **En el próximo Capitulo….**_

— ¿No me digas que no sabes qué es?

—Por supuesto que no lo sé, no soy un maniático sexual que sabe de accesorios, si lo que quiere es a alguien experimentado pues déjeme en paz y búsquese otro a quien chantajear, estoy seguro que hay gente que es peor que yo y que estaría más que feliz por hacer lo que dice.

* * *

Termine por fin!

Mi avance termino siendo una adivinanza, saben que podrá ser lo que Yuuri no sabe qué es?

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y nuevamente me disculpo por la demora, también les agradezco mucho por su paciencia de verdad, y bueno se que entre tantas cosas que debo hacer voy a sacarle un tiempo a estos engendritos, espero que les haya gustado y espero tambien a que no tarde mucho en actualizar.

Nos vemos en el próximo, porque tengo que correr a actualizar Kagema :3


	6. V Susurros

**V. Susurros**

—¿Qué cosa? — No!, definitivamente no lo iba a hacer, si pensaba Karma que el era de los que preguntaba qué tan alto quería que saltara si le ordenaban lanzarse de un edificio estaba muy equivocado.

"O eso era lo que pensaba"

* * *

10 minutos antes

—Si te fijas en la caja hay una pequeña bolsa, sacala y descríbela.

—es pequeña, rosa, y tiene algo dentro.

— Bingo esa es! Saca lo que hay en su interior. —Ordenó

Rodando sus ojos por la nueva orden abrió la bolsa que parecía ser de terciopelo y vio algo que no supo identificar.

—Dime que es lo que encontraste

—Usted es quien puso todas esas cosas ahí, porque pregunta algo que ya sabe?

—Sabes lo que es un ambiente de tensión ¿verdad mi querido Yuuri?, pues no lo arruines y dime que es lo que encontraste.

—No se lo que es, parece un chupón de bebe pero con forma extraña, como si fuera un trompo*—De verdad no sabía que era eso parecía de plástico no era muy grande y desconocía por completo su función, pero sabía que no era nada sano si venia de Karma.

—¿No me digas que no sabes que es?

—Por supuesto que no lo se, no soy un maniático sexual que sabe de accesorios, si lo que quiere es alguien experimentado pues déjeme en paz y búsquese a otro a quien chantajear, estoy seguro de que hay gente peor que yo y que estaría más que feliz por hacer lo que me está obligando a hacer. —ese tono de sorpresa le había sacado de sus casillas.

—No te enojes, te dejare de tarea averiguar su uso y mientras aprendes te enseñare lo básico.

—¿Como?

—Como lo oyes tendrás que estudiar y yo seré tu maestro.

Solo en su apartamento se había sentado en el sofá esperando instrucciones que no tardaron en llegar.

—A partir de ahora quiero que pienses que no son tus manos las que recorren tu cuerpo, quiero que pienses que soy yo quien lo hace— Esa voz hablaba entre un susurros, podía sentir como la respiración de su interlocutor se hacía cada vez más pesada con cada pausa. Nuevamente la adrenalina se apodero de su ser y el mas mínimo atisbo de timidez quedo rezagado y olvidado en algún lugar de su mente al escuchar nuevamente esa voz anhelante, su único aferro a su realidad era que con cada segundo que pasaba se repetía que no volverá a caer como minutos atrás no debía, estaba mal, era….

" _Maldición"_

—Vamos que el tiempo está pasando y no quiero que desperdicies la noche en una estación de policía— dijo Karma con esa voz cantarina nuevamente, esa voz le hacía dudar en ocasiones pensar al joven azabache, a veces pensaba que no hablaba con la misma persona.

—No sé qué hacer. —finalmente se animó a responder cabizbajo.

—Te lo acabo de decir—se escuchó un sonoro pero al parecer resignado suspiro de Karma— Quiero que te toques, hazlo como si quisieras seducir a la persona que te guste, o como quisieras que esa persona te tocara, hay muchas formas de hacerlo, por cierto creo que ya te diste cuenta pero ¿debo recordarte que no soy alguien de mucha paciencia verdad?.

Luego de esas últimas palabras solo pudo escuchar y pequeño chasquido proveniente del otro lado de la línea, eso no era un buena señal, ese chantajista se estaba impacientando.

—Yuuri ¿sabes el número de emergencias?, no lo recuerdo ¿era 901, 969, 911 talvez? —

"otra vez esa voz cantarina"

—¿Crees que deba hacer la llamada desde la cabina telefónica que está cerca?

"No lo soportaba"

—Mejor llamo a un oficial amigo mío, así tomaran en serio mi llamada.

"No sabía que hacer"

—Cuantos tonos crees que hagan falta para que conteste?

"Que pretendía hacer si….."

—Hola, ¿oficial?

—Nunca he estado con nadie como carajos pretendes que sepa que hacer si nunca he tenido la urgencia de estar con alguien de esa manera! — su garganta escocia y después de unos segundos sin decir nada cayo en cuenta de su error, le había confesado a su acosador que era virgen!

—No te creo! —y el muy desgraciado no le creía aunque en parte se sentía agradecido por ello, aunque quedara como un mentiroso igual había confesado algo que ni siquiera su amigo Pichit sabía.

—Piensa lo que qui— su respuesta fue interrumpida cuando Karma volvió a hablar.

—Aunque si lo pienso detenidamente, puede que si seas virgen, ¿por qué te meterías mano al ver a tus vecinos si no tienes a alguien?, creo que eso fue un impulso pero cuando viste a esos dos chicos coger me pareció que fue más un deseo. Creo mi querido Yuuri que en ese momento te diste cuenta que te atraen más los chicos— dedujo mientras se escuchaba un sonido similar a un aplauso— Claro no te sentías atraído por chicas y las hiciste a un lado, Joder ¡si eres Virgen!

Lo que le faltaba su acosador le hacia una evaluación de su conducta y lo diagnosticaba como homosexual y virgen, estaba jodido, iba a responderle cuando le escucho nuevamente hablar.

—¿Sabes? me volví a empalmar al confirmar que eres virgen, me muero de ganas por entrenarte.

—No soy un perro, Karma.

—No lo eres, y si me preguntan diría que eres un tierno y dócil cerdito.

—¿Que?

—Ya hable demasiado. Ahora te voy a escuchar a ti, saca tu lengua y lame tu dedo medio.

—¿Que cosa?

—Piensa que es mi mano la que lames

No no y no. no quería hacerlo, pensó mientras veía su mano fijamente la cual había levantado a la altura de su rostro; había luchado para volver a enfriar su cabeza y de paso otras partes de su anatomía, por eso ahora estaba tan renuente.

—¿Y bien? ¿Ya empezaste?, porque me parece que te quedaste como momia y por eso no escucho nada—a veces detestaba que ese sujeto fuera tan intuitivo.

—Ya lo estoy haciendo por eso no estoy hablando— dijo con molestia, supuso que si solo fingía no tendría que hacer los actos vergonzosos que Karma le pedía.

—Créeme Yuuri que si con tus mentiras tengo suficiente solo tendría que jalármela e imaginarte haciendo todo lo que se me venga a la mente, por eso no te conviene mentirme.

"Maldicion"

Como pudo saberlo!, no estaba en el balcón no podía verlo, a menos que….

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos nuevamente por su verdugo al escucharlo hablar completando su monologo.

— Es muy obvio que no lo haces, no hay ruido alguno, déjame decirte que en silencio no chupas una paleta, asi que…. No pierdas el tiempo Yuuuuri— otra vez escuchaba esa cantarina y fastidiosa voz— y no olvides tener el móvil cerca a tus labios.

Mirando nuevamente su mano acerco su dedo corazón tembloroso a su boca titubeante y lo metió a su boca de un movimiento brusco que le hizo quejarse.

—Por lo que escuche ya lo tienes en tu boca, ahora…. Quiero que lo llenes de saliva e imagines que son mis dedos en tu boca— no sabía si el cambio de voz a uno más serio y profundo sería una reflejo de lo que sería el rostro Karma, acato la orden, mojo su dedo de saliva y mientras lo hacía, cerro los ojos pensando que tenía la mano de un desconocido el cual veía como una sombra.

Ese último pensamiento provoco que soltara sin querer un jadeo de sorpresa por la recién imagen mental

—Buen chico, esta será tu primera lección, mueve tu lengua sobre el dedo y empieza a meterlo y sacarlo de tu boca.

"Qué vergüenza!"

No podía pensar en otra cosa, el sonido que hacia cada vez que su dedo salía de su boca para poder entrar le avergonzaba.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien, me estoy poniendo más duro solo por escuchar esos sonidos, quiero reemplazar esos dedos por los míos, quiero que los llenes de saliva, quiero invadir esa pequeña boca.

Nuevamente la atmosfera cambiaba, empezó a sentir su cabeza nublada, nuevamente sintió esa calidez recorriendo su cuerpo en un agradable escalofrió

"No otra vez!"

Ya estaba metiendo dos dedos en su boca, los rodeaba con su lengua mientras estos se llenaban de saliva, cuyo exceso se deslizaba lentamente fuera de su boca.

—Ngh!

Su cerebro se desconectó luego de oir ese sonido, que aunque fue muy quedo fue perfectamente audible para el

"Karma había gemido"

Ahora la tarea encomendada no le parecía algo tan vergonzoso, si con ello podía hacer que aquel sujeto gimiera y quedaran al mismo nivel seguiría con su labor, aunque ahora su cabeza estaba llena de preguntas ¿era tan excitante oírle chupar sus dedos? ¿Era erótico el sonido de su saliva deslizándose sobre ellos o el leve sonido de succión que se producía al chuparlo?

No consideraba nada en el erótico!

—Dime Yuuri ¿cómo la tienes?, ¿esta dura? — no sabía que responder porque se encontraba horrorizado, su entrepierna estaba en modo radar, y no sabía en qué momento, tampoco sabía que lo motivo a responder con voz vacilante.

—Si—

—Entonces quiero que te pongas cómodo deberás seguir una a una mis instrucciones. — Al no haber respuesta continuo— tomare tu silencio como un si amo.

"¿Amo? El nunca imagino usar esa frase, por lo menos no en una situación asi"

—Con tu dedo índice toca tu pezón, puede ser el izquierdo o el derecho te dejare escoger, así te darás cuenta que te permito decidir

Rodando los ojos miro sus dedos aun húmedos y tibios y los llevo a su pezón derecho.

* * *

La sensación no era del todo goce, podría hasta compararla con la incomodidad que sentía al apretar mi nariz, no se parecía a lo que había sentido cuando observe a los chicos x, con un nuevo suspiro que no era precisamente de gozo, alerte a mi interlocutor quien me hablo nuevamente.

—¿Te has aburrido? O estás haciendo mal tu tarea porque si mal no recuerdo que se de buena fuente que eres bastante sensible. Desde ahora solo me escucharas, no pensaras en nada que no sea mi voz

—está bien—finalmente respondí, no tenía las suficientes agallas para retarle, tenía miedo pero estaba expectante, pasaron unos 10 segundos, no sabría decir si fueron más o si el tiempo se detuvo en mi cabeza, pero escuchar una exhalación que retumbo mis oídos y provocaron un corto circuito en mi cerebro me dejo en un trance.

—Concéntrate solo en mi—su voz había cambiado nuevamente la sentía más grave y podría jurar que más ronca, su respiración la sentía más pesada cosa que noto cuando el otro le dijo.

—Solo escucha mis susurros.

* * *

—No! Por favor….— dijo entre suspiros el azabache mientras su mano derecha se dedicaba pellizcar su pezón con saña mientras la otra apenas tocaba alrededor del pezón como si no se decidiera a hacer lo mismo

—Vamos, piensa que la saliva de tus dedos es la de mi lengua que recorre tu pecho, pero que quiere hacer lo mismo con el otro, vamos quiero que aprietes tus pezones al tiempo.

—Ah! —había obedecido, aunque no sabía si fue el efecto de esa rasposa voz que tantos estragos causaba.

—Te dije que te gustaría, ahora quiero que aumentes la presión, que los frotes y me digas en que estás pensando.

—Yo… creo…..— no podía hablar bien, la saliva que se acumulaba rápidamente en su boca cada vez que soltaba un jadeo y le impedía hablar—creo que hay alguien sobre mí.

—ese alguien es el que está tocando tus pezones?

—Si….lo hace con su boca, y …— se interrumpió para soltar un gran suspiro— ahora con sus dientes esta tirando de mi pezón. ¡Karma!

—Yuuri….

Ya no escuchaba más preguntas de Karma, solo escuchaba sus propios jadeos y se concentraba en aplicar más fuerza en sus atenciones a su pecho mientras que su pelvis se alzaba al aire.

—No puedo… más.

—No te reprimas quiero que te vengas, córrete para mí— esa última frase en tono grave y la fuerte exhalación de karma que la había sentido como si estuviera a su lado desconecto su cerebro de la realidad provocándole un orgasmo, uno de los más fuertes que había tenido hasta ahora.

—¡Te lo dije! — dijo Karma mientras escuchaba como la agitada respiración del azabache empezaba a normalizarse.

Luego de eso Karma colgó

* * *

—¿Qué estoy haciendo? — dijo un Yuuri agotado no solo físicamente, podría jurar que su lado emocional estaba en shock, su mente estaba nublada y por más que intentara razonar no podía hacerlo, por lo que se arrojó a los brazos de Morfeo.

—¿Oye no crees que esta raro? —

—¿Te parece?, yo lo veo igual, tal vez se ve más cansado pero no veo mayores cambios— Organizo unos papeles y se fue a entregar unos documentos ignorando al rubio con su mechón particular.

—¿Es que no te das cuenta? Está completamente diferente y no me dice que tiene—

—Si yo fuera el tampoco te diría, ahora ve a trabajar—le respondió en voz alta su colega de cabello negro.

Ignorando la sugerencia levanto su brazo con su mano formando un puño mientras pensaba

"Primero son mis amigos, luego veré que hacer con mi trabajo, debo animar a Yuuri"

—¿Me dice que no es posible hacerlo verdad? —confirmo el compañero y mejor amigo de Yuuri, Pichit mientras guardaba un sobre en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

—Por lo menos no ahora, pero luego de 6 meses puede intentarlo nuevamente

—Muchas gra…..—No alcanzo a terminar de hablar cuando sintió una sensación de dejavu al ver como una nube de humo venia del fondo del pasillo y se acercaba hacia él. —Minami…

—Qué bueno que te encuentro, quiero que me digas que …— no termino de preguntar cuando fue interrumpido por el moreno, que lo dejo perplejo con su comentario

—Karma—

—eh? —

—eso el lo que tiene, dice que es el karma el que lo tiene así, por eso mejor deja que se le pase y no lo presiones si?, Yuuri sabe que somos sus amigos y terminara contándonos lo que le pasa aunque tarde un tiempo, así que no te preocupes.

— Está bien—respondió con un mohín, no estaba satisfecho con esa respuesta, quería ayudar a Yuuri pero no podía hacer nada, solo esperar.

—y Minami…..—la última frase ilusiono al rubio, pensó que iba a ser informado de otro detalle pero quedo de piedra cuando vio a su superior con los ojos cerrados, sonrisa exagerada y manos unidas, eso no era una buena señal—a trabajar!

* * *

No pudo concentrarse en lo absoluto, podía decir que en parte era por lo que había pasado la noche anterior pero debía darle algo de crédito a Pichit por molestarlo en su oficina y a Minami quien desde su escritorio le veía con ojos de cachorro, no sabía que pensar de esa escena, por lo que la ignoro hasta que volvió a su apartamento, al cual tampoco quería volver.

Abriendo la puerta con desgano decidió prepararse un té y dormir hasta el día siguiente, sin interrupciones no quería pensar más en Karma pero esperaba que con lo de ayer no sufriera más de su acoso, sin embargo cuando se acercó a su sofá para tomar ahí su bebida caliente se percató del aparato que le dejo Karma, y de cómo este alumbraba constantemente.

Soltando un suspiro lo tomo y vio que habían varias notificaciones, todas de Karma, eran bastante curiosas porque solo eran mensajes con un emoji de sonrisa que iba cambiando hasta llegar a una carita llorando a mares. Sintiéndose más relajado al ver que no era nada que pusiera en peligro su integridad hizo a un lado su aparato y tomo de un solo sorbo su te.

—Solo quiero dormir.

Pero como si de alguna maldición hubiese caído sobre él, escucho el teléfono celular timbrar, y no era un mensaje era una llamada, era karma, y aunque estaba indeciso contesto.

—¿Que sucede?

—wow, no seas tan frio conmigo después de lo anoche, me lastimas.

—Le recuerdo que fue usted quien me pidió que hiciera eso— tenía que hablar en su defensa por lo que respondió de forma automática.

—tienes buena memoria, espero que recuerdes que también te pedí que debías enviar la cinta con la grabación a cierto lugar, y no lo hiciste

"Lo había olvidado"

—Lo olvide, mañana lo hare sin falta— respondió resignado el azabache.

—Eso espero, no te imaginas lo triste que me sentí cuando no recibí mi paquete— dramatizo Karma, aunque su tono jocoso cambio por uno más serio cuando volvió a hablar—te recuerdo también que debes usar el celular que te di no debes olvidarlo.

—Esta bien.

—Por cierto gracias.

—¿Por qué me agradece?

— por lo de ayer, fue delicioso

Esa última frase provoco que Yuuri tuviera un farolillo por cara, y quedara estático, ya no estaba seguro de poder dormir.

Owari!

* * *

 **En el próximo capítulo…**

 **" :)"**

" _Estoy trabajando"_

" **no te estoy pidiendo que dejes de hacerlo"**

" **:D"**

" **:X"**

 **" :|"**

" **T.T"**

" **Yuuuuuri"**

"Que quiere"

" **Tocarte"**

* * *

Termine!

Antes que nada sé que les debo una enorme disculpa por la demora, de verdad se me juntaron varias cosas como el trabajo y no pensé tardarme tanto con mi tesis pero bueno, ¿mas vale tarde que nunca?.

Por otra parte les agradezco a tod s por su comentarios y mensajes preguntándome por la actu, de verdad hare lo posible por actualizar como es debido ósea cada semana. Y bueno otra vez gracias!

Nos leemos en el siguiente cap.


	7. Especial I Interceptor

**Especial I.**

 **Interceptor**

* * *

Me vas a decir ¿qué te pasa?.

Se sentía en una especie de interrogatorio policial donde él era un criminal bajo custodia, mientras el oficial Pichit intentaba por todos los medios sacarle información.

—Ya te dije que no es nada — Aseguro.

Ya había descartado la idea de contarle algo a su mejor amigo, en ocasiones se sentía mal por no decirle nada, pero es que era algo vergonzoso no importaba como lo viera, no importaba si omitía información, el no saldría bien librado de esa historia, y aunque confiara en su amigo, sentía que había creado una imagen en sus compañeros y ya era bastante obvio su bajo perfil, por eso no le iba a contar.

—bueno….. si no me dices tú me imagino que tendré que llamar a tu hermana, puede que ella sepa algo, o por lo menos sé que ella si te sacara información.

A menos de que lo amenazara con su hermana.

" _Rayos_ "

* * *

Iba pasando una a una las fotos que había tomado ese día, se sentía algo preocupado pero también se sentía satisfecho, hizo una mueca al ver una de sus más recientes fotografías donde aparecía un distraído pero amable joven mayor que él. Esbozo una sonrisa mientras recordaba el porqué de esa mezcla de emociones.

 _ **Flashback**_

¡Bingo!

Lo tenía donde quería, su rostro estaba pálido y sus manos se habían empuñado temblorosas, tal vez fue un poco lejos pero era necesario, en un principio lo dejo pasar porque pensó que era alguna preocupación pasajera, pero luego verle pedir un traslado de oficina sin razón aparente más que la excusa barata de que no se sentía cómodo de san Petersburgo, le dieron motivos para preocuparse, y más ahora cuando lo vio como si hubiese sido mordido por uno de esos zombies que veía en la televisión, era como si caminara por mera inercia y como su mejor amigo le frustraba no saber los motivos.

— Me pregunto qué me dirá Mary, tal vez me diga que la razón es que no comes katsudon y eso te puso así ¿verdad? — dijo mientras se dio la espalda y giraba su cabeza con los ojos cerrados mientras sonreía.

— ¡Claro que no es por eso!, mi plato favorito no tiene que ver con eso. — respondió agitado Yuuri mientras negaba con las manos y con un hilo de voz le rogo al moreno — Por eso no llames a Mary ni a mi familia. Por favor no los quiero preocupar.

De 3 zancadas largas alcanzo el escritorio de su amigo y mientras apoyaba su manos en el y acercaba su rostro pregunto.

—¿Tan grave es?

—No sé si sea grave o no, Ten por seguro que te contare pero primero déjame entender que es lo que está pasando porque ni yo mismo lo sé. ¿si?.

No sabía de donde sacaba tanta paciencia cuando se moría de las ganas por saber que le pasaba a su amigo, tal vez podía ayudarle se suponía que eran amigos ¿no?, por lo que con un sonoro suspiro cedió a esa petición.

—Está bien te daré tiempo, —Suspiro —pero no mucho, así que no abuses, pero para que me vaya y te deje en paz primero me tienes ceder ante mis demandas.

Podía decir que se sentía alagado al ver la expresión expectante del otro, sabía que su silenciosa respuesta era un sí, y que su cuerpo tembloroso mostraba miedo a lo que fuera a pedirle. ¿Tanto miedo daba cuando chantajeaba? Se sentía alagado, por lo general ni a su hámster asustaba cuando lo reprendía. Tomo aire y con su mano derecha enumero sus condiciones mientras decía.

1\. Hasta que no me cuentes que sucede no te transferirás, eso si es que te aprueban tu tonta petición.

2\. Me tendrás que dar un adelanto o una pista de lo que sucede

3\. Y lo más importante posaras para mí cuando te lo pida, no podrás negarte

—Está bien— respondió el azabache resignado

Con un sonoro aplauso se mantuvo en silencio esperando a que su tímido amigo respondiera.

—Bien no me voy a transferir, ¿contento?-

Estaba más que complacido, sabía que aunque fuera introvertido también era bastante reacio, por lo que se sintió feliz por el control que temporalmente tenía sobre Yuuri.

—ahora el adelanto, cuenta cuenta.

Se sentía como si fuera una atracción, acaso ¿había sido tan evidente su cambio? El nunca sobresalía, a veces le asustaba lo perspicaz que podía ser su "mejor amigo"

—Ya te dije que ni yo mismo sé muy bien que pasa, por lo que solo puedo decirte que es el Karma el que me tiene así, hice algo que no debí, y ya vez todo se devuelve no?, cuando tenga más claro todo, te doy los detalles ¿si?

—Bien lo entiendo— se acercó el menor a su lado derecho y de un movimiento sorpresivo lo agarro de los hombros mientras decía.

—¡Selfie!

* * *

Bueno este es un pequeño especial que espero les haya gustado, se que muchas están esperando ver más de Karma pero bueno quiero que en esta historia no solo estén como extras otros personajes que son importantes para la trama.

Por otra parte puedo decir con felicidad que aunque tarde, esta vez no fue tanto XD, y bueno ya saben que tenemos fic para rato y por lo que veo al parecer mi engendrito esta cambiando un poco en la narrativa, o no se si sea por ser un especial pero bueno ya saben cualquier sugerencia o tomatazo será bienvenido.


End file.
